The Twilight 25 Round 6
by lvtwilight09
Summary: My entries for The Twilight 25 Round 6. The challenge: write 25 one shots and/or drabbles in 3 months.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #1 – Airport  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"If you love something, then you should set it free," you said to me.<p>

I didn't want you to let me go.

I pleaded with you.

Begged you not to push me away.

You said it was for the best.

That I would understand in time.

Don't you understand how much I love you?

I guess not.

I tried to change your mind.

It didn't work.

You told me you didn't want me anymore.

Which is why I'm leaving.

I need to get away.

Away from you.

So I get on the plane.

Leaving both you and my heart behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #2 – Ballet Studio  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>You asked me when I first fell in love with you.<p>

I don't even need to think about the answer.

It was the day I saw you at the studio.

We were supposed to hang out that night with some friends.

You had asked me to pick you up after your class.

And when I got there, you took my breath away.

You were beautiful as you moved across the floor.

Like an angel come down from the heavens.

I'll never forget how your face lit up as you danced.

You were absolutely perfect then.

And you still are now.


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #3 – Bedroom  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I love coming home from work and finding you like this.<p>

Waiting for me in bed.

Lust clearly written on your face.

I could never deny you.

And I don't now.

Clothes are shed.

Kisses leaving fiery trails on each other's bodies.

The feeling as I enter you is indescribable.

Thrusting in and out.

Each of us giving the other what they need.

Your nails digging into my back as I suck your nipple into my mouth.

"So close," you whimper.

My pace quickens.

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

It's never enough.

As we find our mutual release, I know I'm home.


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #4 – Book Store  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>You were always so shy about who you were.<p>

I guess you liked that I didn't know you were famous.

Using a penname helped with your anonymity.

But that day in the book store, I figured it all out.

As I perused the shelves, I finally decided to check out that new series of books everyone was talking about.

And when I saw the penname A. Masen, I knew.

Your picture on the book jacket confirmed it.

And now, as I watch you do a book signing, I couldn't be more proud.

Of your success, and of being your wife.


	5. Chapter 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #5 – Café  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Coffee.<p>

That's all I wanted when I came into this café two years ago.

I was just passing through town.

Then the storm hit and I was stuck.

"Bella" your nametag said.

Fitting, because you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

We started talking.

You told me how you'd owned the café for seven years.

Hours passed, the storm ended.

But I couldn't find the will to leave.

Now, I'm here like I've been ever since that day.

But this time, I want more than coffee.

This time I want you to say yes to being my wife.


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #6 – Classroom  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

For three years I've watched you from afar.

Too shy to ever talk to you.

Now it all comes down to this classroom.

I always imagine what I would say to you if I had a chance.

Now I'm at a loss for words.

Every boy wants you and yet it's like you don't even notice.

But now we're lab partners.

Forced together.

"Hi Bella," I nervously whisper as you sit down.

"Hey Edward, I'm glad we're working together" you reply.

Your smile is genuine and breathtaking.

Maybe this lab partners thing isn't so bad.

Maybe it's my golden opportunity.


	7. Chapter 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #7 - cottage  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>We walked past it as children, pretending it was the cottage from Hansel and Gretel.<p>

We walked past it as teenagers, egging it on Halloween.

We walked past it as a couple, engaged to be married, seeing our dream house.

We wondered what it would be like to build our family there.

"Someday, I'll buy you a cottage of your own," you said.

We walk past it today, newly married, just back from our honeymoon.

We stop in front of it, a "sold" sign on the lawn.

"Today Bella," you say, handing me a set of keys. "Today is someday."


	8. Chapter 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #8 – department store  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I always hated shopping.<p>

Which is why I was so grumpy the day Alice dragged me to that department store.

She insisted we needed to outfits for when we went out that weekend.

She was determined to find me a boyfriend.

Little did she know that by taking to that store she'd ultimately help me find my husband.

The shy cashier with a copper mop of hair, and a nametag that said Edward.

Now we're back at the same department store.

I'm not grumpy this time though.

I'm actually a little excited.

Because this time…we're shopping for my wedding dress.


	9. Chapter 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #9 – beach  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be perfect.<p>

You loved the beach.

We always had fun here.

I figured since it's where we had the most memories it would have been an ideal setting.

I hadn't seen you for two years since you left for college.

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

I was supposed to declare myself, tell you I love you…ask you to be with me.

Instead I never got the chance.

As soon as our hello's were said, you told me how you've met your other half…told me you were engaged.

You were supposed to be mine.


	10. Chapter 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #10 – garage  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I watch as you pull into the garage.<p>

The moment you walk the trash cans down the driveway, I sneak inside.

_Stupid restraining order_…I don't know why you got it…it was really just a misunderstanding.

You couldn't see we're meant to be.

You enter the house.

I go into the car. Your scent fills my lungs, my cock's hard as steel.

Before I know it, I'm stroking, grunting, releasing all over the seat.

I rub it into the leather so I'm still close to you.

At least until you're ready to be with me.

Until then…I'll keep to the garage.


	11. Chapter 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #11 – greenhouse  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Mom thinks I'm trying to be more helpful around the house.<p>

I just wanted an excuse to get to see you.

It's spring and Mom's getting her gardens ready.

I offered to pick up the flowers from the nearby greenhouse.

I knew you worked there… seen you there before…watering the petunias.

Waiting for Mom's order, I finally introduce myself.

I tell you my name's Edward.

Shyly, you tell me yours is Bella.

You agree to a date and we chat until I have to leave.

I can't help but smile…who knows, maybe a romance and not just flowers will bloom.


	12. Chapter 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #12 – gymnasium  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>The gym is still decorated from homecoming, but I'm the only one in it.<p>

You were never supposed to find out about the bet.

Then again, I was never supposed to fall in love with you either.

Stupid Emmett couldn't keep his fat mouth shut.

I say the pain on your face, could hear your heart break as you found out the truth.

That you had just been a gamble…to see if a popular kid could get a nerd voted homecoming queen.

You wouldn't let me explain…that in the end the bet didn't matter.

That all that mattered was you.


	13. Chapter 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #13 – high school  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>High school…it's a living hell.<p>

Especially when you're like me…a wallflower.

I've never been noticed.

Half these kids probably don't even know I go here.

But today I was noticed.

By the new kid with the copper hair and emerald eyes.

He probably didn't know better…didn't know that by talking to me he's committing social suicide.

I should warn him, but I like having him around.

He looked at me like he really saw me…saw who I am.

We have a few classes together.

He even sat with me at lunch.

Maybe high school won't be so bad this year.


	14. Chapter 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #14 – hospital  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I hate seeing you lying in that bed like this.<p>

So still…so cold.

You don't even look like you.

So many machines…the beeping…they're keeping you alive.

Why couldn't you listen to me Edward?

I told you to get the car looked at…that the brakes needed to be checked.

Do you know how my heart broke when the hospital called and said that you were in an accident?

That was four months ago.

And you're still lying here.

Asleep…never waking.

Our children need their father back.

I need my husband.

I love you baby…please wake up.

Please come back to me.


	15. Chapter 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #15 – island  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault Bella!"<p>

"Oh shut it Edward, it's not like I can predict the weather. I didn't know we'd get caught in a hurricane."

We both just sit in silence before Edward stomps off in search of food again.

Some honeymoon this turned out to be.

It was supposed to be a cruise to the Caribbean.

Instead the damn ship got caught in a hurricane and capsized.

We drifted at sea for half a day before this godforsaken island appeared.

We've been trapped here for three weeks.

Edward's promised help will come.

I just hope he's right.


	16. Chapter 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #16 – Italian restaurant  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I hate my job.<p>

I'm not cut out to be a waitress.

I used to like Italian food, but now I can't stand it.

The only thing I look forward to is the guy who comes in every Tuesday.

He sits at the same table, orders the same thing.

We chat…he seems lonely.

I like him though…he tips good too.

I watch him leave after he finishes his meal.

I pick up my tip…his phone number written on the bill; along with the question of if I'd go on a date with him.

Maybe Italian isn't so bad after all…


	17. Chapter 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #17 – Italy  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>A semester abroad…that's all this was supposed to be.<p>

I wasn't supposed to meet someone or fall in love.

I most certainly wasn't supposed to end up pregnant.

Now I can't bear to leave Edward…or Italy.

It's quickly become my home.

His family's been wonderful.

I don't know if mine will be so understanding.

_I wonder how you say 'My father carries a gun'_ _in Italian_.

Edward says he'll marry me…tells me all the time that I'm the only one he'll ever love.

I love him too…enough to marry him.

Perhaps maybe now I should ask him for that ring…


	18. Chapter 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #18 – meadow  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>This used to be our place.<p>

We would always come here in the summer and lay in the wildflowers that bloomed.

Things were simple then.

I proposed to you here.

We got married in this meadow.

We brought our children here.

And now…now that you're not here, I come to visit you here.

I reread the stone marker…

_Bella Cullen_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_9-13-1984 – 7-12-2061_

I miss you every day Bella.

You were my life.

I pray for the day I'm with you.

Glancing at the empty plot next to yours I sigh…

That day can't come soon enough.


	19. Chapter 19

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #19 – movie theater  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>It's the typical spot for a first date.<p>

But this situation is anything but typical.

You asked me dozens of times to go out with you.

I always said no.

I wasn't sure that I wanted to have to take on the world you live in.

But then I saw _her_ flirt with you, and it hurt too much imagining you with anyone else.

So the next time you asked, I said yes.

I just didn't think it would be a movie premier.

Although it is fun to walk the red carpet on the arm of Edward Cullen, movie star.


	20. Chapter 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #20 – parking lot  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I hate running late for class.<p>

It means getting stuck parking in the furthest lot from campus.

I rush, trying to make it to my English Lit course on time, but collide with a 6'2 wall of flannel shirt.

We both sprawl on the ground, trying to gather our stuff.

Finally our eyes meet and I'm lost in your green ones that are hidden behind those black rimmed glasses.

We exchange names.

You help me get up and offer to buy me coffee at the campus café.

I agree, all thoughts of class long forgotten.

Sometimes being late pays off.


	21. Chapter 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #21 – police station  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>As they drag me inside they read my charges: the murder of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan.<p>

They found me standing over the bodies.

She was a stupid bitch…thought his dick was better than my pussy.

She shouldn't have broken up with me.

Didn't she know she belonged to me?

The cops ask why I did it.

I wipe the blood off my face and simply tell them…

"If I couldn't have her, no one else could."


	22. Chapter 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #22 – prom  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Tanya  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Prom is supposed to be one of the best memories from high school.<p>

Not a night spent bawling in the girl's bathroom.

You said you loved me.

You made me feel special.

I gave you my virginity.

I trusted you with my heart.

We were going to college together in the fall.

So how could you do this?

We were the it couple…Edward and Tanya.

And now…

Now you've moved on and tossed me aside.

Now I'm all alone.

You made me a laughing stock and left me feeling like a fool because I found you with _her_…Bella _fucking_ Swan.


	23. Chapter 23

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #23 – Seattle  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I was so glad to be leaving the city.<p>

Seattle was great; it was where my life truly began, where I met my husband, and where we began our family.

But now…with our son Tobias getting ready to start school and our baby girl Gabriella due in a few months, we knew it was time for a change.

So we searched and found a sleepy town about three hours away named Forks.

We traded in the hustle and bustle for a much calmer pace.

Mom and Dad weren't thrilled, but they understood.

Besides, Seattle will always be our first home.


	24. Chapter 24

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #24 – sporting goods store  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Dad should have known better than to send me to the sporting goods store.<p>

He needed new baseballs for his team.

I don't know anything about sports.

Like…which size baseball does he need…big ones or small ones.

I see an employee with his back to me.

"Hey…I need help picking out the right size balls," I say.

As soon as he turns around, my face heats up.

'Edward' as his nametag says, is completely gorgeous, and honestly, I wouldn't mind playing with _his_ balls.

After he helps me, I head back home…with a bag of balls _and _Edward's phone number.


	25. Chapter 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #25 – tent  
>Pen Name: lvtwilight09<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Camping was always something we enjoyed.<p>

But this time you said you wanted it to be special.

We spent the night looking at the stars and roasting marshmallows.

As the fire dies out, we headed into the tent.

You had candles lit and flowers everywhere.

When I turned to look at you, you were down on one knee, a ring in your hand.

"I love you Bella," you told me.

"Marry me," you asked.

My answer was simply "Yes, Edward."

You placed the ring on my finger, we made love all night long.

You were right.

This time…it was special.


End file.
